


Angel of Death

by CherryColaForCB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 23:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19955116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaForCB/pseuds/CherryColaForCB
Summary: And maybe, deep down, she knew that tomorrow at school, Cheryl would start muddling the Serpents again, which would be very painful to hear. She would be heartbroken, remembering how many times Cheryl had promised to change for the better, to be brave, to stand up for her happiness, and how many times she had betrayed her. But now for her, nothing hurts more than to be away from this girl. She will tear herself apart, choking on her own tears, but she will experience every chance that she will be given alone with this angel. With an angel who will eventually be her death.





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first work! Don't be too strict!

Toni didn't understand why she was invited to a party where there seemed to be no serpents but her. But she knew right away when she saw Cheryl in the arms of some stranger guy. They broke up about a month ago, but Toni was disgusted to see Cheryl in the company of anyone else. Moreover, the girl knew that Cheryl was not interested in guys, so it was only played on the stage, in order to annoy Toni. Yes, maybe she was guilty of something in front of Cheryl, because on her initiative they broke up, but Toni just could not. Once, she vowed Cheryl that will always be there and support her in any situation, but the more they got to know each other, the more each other is opened, the clearer the Topaz realized that Blossom is just using her. She refused to acknowledge their relationship, keeping it a secret because she was afraid her mother would find out. Cheryl had spent so many nights telling stories about her horrible life that Toni could claim to know her through and through. She could claim to support her until she became unbearable. It all started innocuously. Toni so seemed…

Cheryl despised all the Topaz's friends, trying not to catch their eye once again, throwing them offensive phrases at school, if met with them in the classroom or in the hallway. She told Toni that if she changed her attitude, people would start to suspect something. She justified herself until she stopped at all, apparently hoping that Toni had come to terms with her character. And she really did it, creaking teeth and piercing her nails into the hands, but she did. She did it for a girl she loved with all her heart. Then Cheryl started ignoring Toni, flirting with others right in front of her, going to parties, completely forgetting about Toni. The girl proudly endured it, knowing that Cheryl just need to follow the crowd. But when she began to literally put out of school the whole Toni's gang, at the same time with the football players coming up with various tricks, Toni's patience burst. She yelled at the Queen bee in the middle of the hallway, later, a little quieter, telling her they were breaking up. And the most painful for Toni was an indifferent expression on the girl's face. Cheryl only grunted something like "your loss" and disappeared with her henchmen from the support team.  
Toni thought it was the most painful thing, but now, seeing her in the arms of a guy, she could not understand why her heart hurts so much, because she should hate this girl, and not miss her. But she missed madly: the body, the eyes, the beautiful hair which she loved to rest her fingers, a melodious voice, in the stillness of the night whispering "I love you". Toni drank one drink after another to distract herself. There was nobody with whom she would like to communicate, so she could only sit on the sidelines and watch.

Even under the influence of alcohol, Toni kept a close eye on any movement of the couple. She didn't see Cheryl showing any special feelings for the guy. They just danced and chatted about something until he caught her around the waist and turned her toward the second floor. Toni fiercely put the glass on the table, spilling the liquid. Topaz tried to think that Cheryl was moving on, that she had decided to try to live up to her mother's expectations. Maybe she has known this guy for a long time, maybe they have feelings? But the sick brain kept telling Toni that Cheryl was too smug, too proud to give herself to a guy at some party. Moreover, the Topaz did not see that she drank a lot (really was the Stalker, whom the redhead called her once) , but it greatly shakes, why the guy had to be stronger to hold her. Topaz struggled a little with herself, objecting to the idea that she should check on Cheryl. Why should she? This girl trampled on all her feelings, just gave up Toni's heart, stretched out to her on a saucer with a gold rim. But too fresh were the memories of a carefree smile, soft kisses, pleasant touches of fingers, gentle words.

She rose from the bar chair, feeling not quite drunk. Several years of work in the bar, constant parties with serpents a little hardened her body from diluted alcohol, which is often given instead of the usual on teenage parties. Topaz bit her lower lip as she went upstairs. What would she say to Cheryl and her boyfriend if they were okay and she just stopped them from having sex? She won't look like a crazy ex who stalks her girlfriend and keeps her from living her life? But Topaz just felt that there was something else. Cheryl couldn't just ignore her, just to try to expel from school the girl, whose name she was screaming in such awe, on whose hands was crying after numerous quarrels with her mother. This girl was so real alone with Antoinette, she just couldn't be the unfeeling bitch everyone thought she was. Toni looked into a couple of rooms, finding them completely empty. She almost despaired, because of the way, only the last room. She stopped in front of the door, determined to knock. On such party is not complete without sex, and if the rest of the rooms all was quiet, this definitely was something going on. The pink-haired girl raised her fist over the door when she heard a faint resistance. Someone was cursing or even crying, but this voice was too weak and quiet, unlike the other, which threatened and on-good asked shut up. Topaz pressed the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. The girl's rales on the other side of the door were getting desperate, and at some point Toni recognized them. It was definitely Cheryl, and she was crying. Toni started banging on the door. Her first thought was to kick the door down, but what did she hope for with her height and build? She even glass door will not be able to dislodge.

The sounds inside stopped until Toni could catch her breath, leaning against the door. The piece of wood did not want to give in, which caused the girl a fit of rage and panic. She felt hot tears wash over her cheeks as she imagined what Cheryl might be going through.

"Open the door, you disgusting bastard, before I call the cops." Toni screamed, hitting the door even harder until it finally flew.

That guy stood in front of her. His face was lit up by an impudent grin, his shirt was unbuttoned, his jeans barely held on his hips. He leaned on the jamb, blocking the doorway. Toni only moments later noticed bills pinched between his fingers.

"Let's you just go, okay? There's enough here to buy you a lot of drinks or whatever you want. And leave me alone with my girlfriend, please."

Toni sighed deeply, weighing the chances of getting into the prison if she was going to beat the shit out of this asshole.

"T-Toni?" 

Topaz caught a glimpse of movement on the bed, forcing the guy to wipe the grin from his face and turn away for a moment. It was enough for Toni to kick him in the kneecap, forcing him to fall. She bent down, pulling a folding knife from her boot and opening it with a familiar movement. Topaz didn't plan on being too rough, but she couldn't resist grabbing the brunette by the hair and holding the knife to his throat.

"What did you do to her?"

The girl was furious, looking into his deranged eyes, which slowly but surely filled with horror. A man like him clearly fears for his worthless life.

"I... I didn't... she provoked me... I just gave in."

He croaked, fearing that Toni will push even harder and cut his throat. But the girl was not a fool, even under the influence of alcohol. She already had several arrests for hooliganism with the gang, she could not afford to go to prison and never leave this city.

"You better not be lying."

The girl exhaled, removing the knife to the side, but only to make a shallow incision on the cheek of the brat.

"If I see you with her again, I'll cut your balls off. And I'm not kidding, asshole."

Toni pushed him to the side, forcing him to crawl away. As soon as he was out of the room, the guy jumped to his feet and ran downstairs. Topaz hoped she would never meet him again.  
She went inside the room, shutting the door behind her. Blossom was lying on the bed, her dress slightly torn at the hem, but overall, it still covered her body. The girl hardly moved, and Toni immediately rushed to her, checking her pulse. Now she clearly saw that the redhead was drugged. But she was alive, at least she was alive.

Topaz sat down beside her, placing girl's head in her lap and running her fingers through red hair. Blossom's makeup floated, forming black circles under the brown eyes that Topaz loved so much. She wanted to take Cheryl away from here, just take her home to safety right now, but she wasn't sober, and she couldn't drive an unconscious girl on a motorcycle. So Toni took her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing Sweet Pea's, who could have picked them up in his father's truck. As soon as she talked to her friend, she climbed onto the bed with her legs, holding the ex-girlfriend closer to her. She felt nothing but utter devastation. 

****

Toni couldn't sleep all night. She had to work hard to get Cheryl home. She saw the regretful look Sweet Pea when he found Toni, shuddering sobbing with Cheryl on hand. But he didn't say a word, helping her in every way he could. And the girl was infinitely grateful. It did not need the sermons, which she received from Jughead after the break with Cheryl that her ex is irresponsible and selfish, and once she will bring serpents to death. She just wanted the silent support her longtime friend had given her.

The girl was brewing herself a fourth cup of coffee. Her mind came to order as she took a shower in the middle of the night to wash away tears, makeup, sweat, the smell of alcohol. Then she thought about joining Blossom, whom she had changed, washed and put to bed. But she knew it wouldn't end well, at least for her broken heart. She can't be with Cheryl, because of, she needs to grow up, she needs not fear her mother and the condemnation of others, she needs to learn to be herself, but Toni saw that while the girl cannot do it. And wait forever in this miserable town Toni could not.

Topaz just sat at the kitchen, stirring the sugar in the coffee with a small spoon. She stared at one point, thinking that things might have been better if she had never transferred to this school and never met Cheryl Blossom. But at the same time, she didn't want to erase from the memory of all those moments that they shared for six months secret relationship. She didn't love anyone as much as she loved that spoiled psycho girl. And she no longer wanted to love someone the way she loved her, because that feeling was eating her up inside. All those feelings she had no one else to give, all the pain she felt looking at Blossom and the fake smile she gave to her "friends". It's unbearably painful.

Toni heard the shuffle of slippers on the hard linoleum of the trailer from a distance, but did not even turn around. She took the cup with her hands, wincing at the unpleasant temperature of the porcelain, but still holding the cup to her lips and burning with the drink. She didn't turn even when the redhead stopped behind her. She just didn't know what to say. To confess to Blossom that at a party she was drugged and tried to be raped by some narrow-minded major? How was she supposed to say that to a girl she still loved so damn much?

"Toni?" Blossom's voice was hoarse from sleep, screams, and a lot of tears she shed.

"Hmm?" Topaz was afraid to look in those big warm eyes, afraid of just cannot cope with herself, and give the girl a second chance, it was suicide on her part.

"He's..." 

Topaz inhaled sharply through her nose, placing the cup on the countertop with a characteristic thud. She could hear Blossom breathing heavily, as if she was having a panic attack, which they always went through together.

"No, Cher. He did nothing. I got there."

'Thank you." Tony felt a hot hand on her shoulder that made her want to whimper like a little baby.

Blossom has to go, just leave her in her worthless life alone, which is what she's been doing for months. But she continues to affect Toni as the most dangerous drug, and the girl is terrified.

"Always." Toni felt that lump in her throat, those searing tears that gathered and clung to her eyelashes. But she was going to sit there, proudly straightening her back so Cheryl would guess and leave. But apparently Blossom has developed some new way of bullying.

"I'm so sorry, T.T." Toni had to clench her hands into fists, feeling the pulsation in her palms, begging her not to leave new scars, but she just didn't know how to deal with emotions in a different way. "I'm so fucking screwed. I was such a bitch to you when all you did was protect me from the world. I'm so eternally grateful for that, even though I know you won't accept it. You're very angry with me, and I deserve every ounce of that hate. I deserve it, saying every hurtful word to your family, to you. For being ashamed of our relationship, even though it was the most real thing I've ever had."

Toni felt her wall crumbling and tears breaking through the dam of denial. She shuddered as Cheryl pressed against her back, hugging her waist and placing her cheek on her shoulder blades.

"I love you so much, T.T." Cheryl sobbed, allowing herself to weep into Topaz's shoulder. Pink-haired girl, too, not was able help it. She missed it so much. "I love you so much, it's tearing me apart. I want to walk up to you at school and tell you I love you in front of everyone, and I want to kiss you so those bastards will be jealous that I got a girl like that. But it's so hard, Toni."

Cheryl sobbed, shuddering against the fragile body of Toni, who swallowed tears and silently, catching her breath. She hated the person she was turning into next to the redhead. She hated the weakness that flowed through her veins at every apology she believed in. She didn't know how many more betrayals her heart would endure. When will it finally stop beating and this will all be over? Hurry, please...

"Toni, please, say something..."

Toni slowly reached out to her waist, covering Blossom's hands with her palms. She took a deep breath, enjoying the tenderness of her ex-girlfriend's skin. She was so weak, so spineless...

"I-i love you." Topaz broke down, shuddering in sobs as Blossom left kisses in her hair. 'I love you so-so much"

'Shhh, I'll fix it, Toni. I swear to you that I will be the best person you deserve."

And maybe, deep down, she knew that tomorrow at school, Cheryl would start muddling the Serpents again, which would be very painful to hear. She would be heartbroken, remembering how many times Cheryl had promised to change for the better, to be brave, to stand up for her happiness, and how many times she had betrayed her. But now for her, nothing hurts more than to be away from this girl. She will tear herself apart, choking on her own tears, but she will experience every chance that she will be given alone with this angel. With an angel who will eventually be her death.


End file.
